voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Jeffery Michaels
|Biography Section?=Yes |Nation=Akarv |Race=Human |Ethnicity=Tarskovian |Born=June 9, 2 AE |Died=June 17, 57 AE |Status=Deceased |Description Section?=Yes |Gender=Male |Eyes=Brown |Hair=Dark Brown |Height=5'3" |Weight=179 lbs |Personal Section?=Yes |Occupation1=Politician |Occupation2=President (former) |Years Active=32 - 57 AE |Political Party=Populous Party |Religion=Serayanism |Other Section?=Yes |Other Section Title=Presidential Information |OtherLeft1= Preceded by Neil Jons (44 - 49) |OtherRight1= Succeeded by Adam Pyro (53 - 61) }} Jeffery Michaels was an Akarvian politician and diplomat who served the nation as its eighth president. Despite his political success Michaels is historically regarded as one of the least popular presidents in the nations history, suffering from a series of poor decisions and international complacency. Michaels was a latecomer to politics, only running for public office in 32 AE after becoming discontent with the policies of the Trah administration. Backed by the Populous Party he managed to become one of the first few freshmen Populous Senators in the nation. He served three consecutive terms in the Senate, earning a reputation as one of its top international law makers. As a long time member of the Populous Party he had earned the trust and friendship of Neil Jons, who brought Michaels on as his Vice President for the 44 AE election. Jons went on to win the presidency, making him the first Populous candidate to win the nations highest office, and Michaels was right there beside him. Despite his elevated position he soon found himself growing increasingly irrelevant. Under Jons the nation had grown increasingly isolationist and the governments hand in domestic affairs had shrunk. Michaels took the nations complacency at the time as approval of the way things were going, something that would ultimately hurt him down the road. In 48 AE Jons announced that he would not seek reelection, but Michaels utilized the opportunity to run for the Presidency himself. With the support of Jons and the Populous Party, who's favor he won over Graz Eldar, Michaels successfully went on to become Akarv's eighth President. While he benefited from Jons relative popularity, there were very few strong candidates to challenges him, and so he went into office as a relatively unpopular candidate to begin with. The peoples discontent with Michaels only grew as the world began changing around him. Shortly after his appointment James Jaykay rose to power in Fallnavor, beginning an aggressive colonial push and nationalism movement. The actions threatened nearby Akarvian territories and the nations status as a regional power, but Michaels all but entirely ignored the growing concern. Concerns over Michaels policies only continued to grow when communication was reestablished with a group of settlers sent on a voyage to the cold southern continent by president Gordon Hull years earlier. Not only had they managed to survive, but they had established an entire new settlement, but were struggling to maintain the resources necessary to survive. Once contact was established they made a request for aid from Akarv, and after an unusually long period of negligence Michaels denied the request, believing the Akarvian people preferred their isolation, and that the nations should fend for themselves. The decision immediately backfired as even Michaels allies turned on him, and within a few weeks Eirros received the aid it requested. Michaels attempted to control the damage done, but most Akarvians had already made up their minds about him. Over the last few years of his Presidency he lost more and more support, but remained confident in both himself and his administration. In 52 AE he ran for reelection, but found himself overwhelmingly defeated by the young and upcoming political star Adam Pyro. While Michaels remained an unpopular candidate he did not find himself without a job, as the new President Pyro offered him a position on his diplomatic team. While he did not receive a position as a major diplomat he did find himself traveling to several allied nations to cement their relationship with Akarv during the Near War. In 57 AE, after the Near War had ended, Michaels was reassigned to Eirros to help with the political side of the Nether Conspiracy investigation. By his own choice he attended an expedition into a recently discovered Eirrosian Netheric ruin. Unfortunately the ground atop one of the floating Netheric island gave way beneath him, and he fell to his death. Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Akarvians Category:Politicians Category:Leaders Category:Deceased